In the Depths of Our Hearts
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: It was a betrayal that was unlike her. Something forbidden, and in-between the lines. She didn’t think it would come to this. She didn’t think she’d fall in love. UlquiYoru


**Disclaimer:** If I _did _happen to own Bleach and it's infamous character base, you'd all be having constant nose-bleeds. And since there hasn't been an up-rise in that case scenario, I obviously don't own Bleach. ©Tite Kubo.

**Fiction Title: **_In the Depths of Our Hearts_

**Pairings: **Yoruichi / Ulquiorra

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It was a betrayal that was unlike her. Something forbidden, and in between the lines. She didn't think it would come to this. She didn't think she'd fall in love.

**Authors Notes: **My first UlquiYoru fanfic, 8D!! Wooot. Drop it like its hawt. *ahem*

Initially, I wasn't going to post shit for this pairing. Even though my fascination with them began the moment Ulquiorra smiled at Yoruichi. However, the many idea's I've gotten became too great to ignore. Upon looking up this pairing, I found myself drawn in (thank you **NickelBleach**).

Just a little one shot I had in my head for way too long. Figured I'd put it to use, even if it isn't much. I really don't know if this would be considered Mature. There is some suggestive use of words and the entirety of the setting and situation within it, though I do not think it vulgar enough for the M rating. If I am wrong, please let me know so that I might change it.

Use your imagination when it comes to just where this story takes place in the arcs. Really, its not a major thing so I didn't put that much effort into it. _Spare me. _Also, I usually write for Ichigo and Yoruichi, so I apologize for any un-Ulqiorra-ish moments.

No beta, work with me.

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

A crisp wind blew in through an open, barred window. It sent a chill into the usually stoically silent room. White was the color coordinated feature that made this place unique, and honestly, dull as hell. Signs of life was rare, if there was ever even a sign; save the boasting Arrancar whom roam this place like a nasty infestation. Amongst the white fabricated room, a dark figure rose slightly from the bed, satin sheets slipping from its feminine physique, revealing smooth chocolaty skin.

The woman stood, grabbing a white coat from the floor and swiftly wrapping the material around her shoulders. The chill of the night bit across her skin, raising bumps in its path as she shivered softly. Golden eyes shot towards the window, studying the moon as she made her way towards the airs gracing presence. What would the others think, if they knew where she was? What would they think if they saw her right now… with this man?

Slowly her eyes traced over the many strewn clothes throughout the room. Her orange and black outfit oddly out of place amongst his white ones, and the white carpeting. Never mind the rest of the room. She herself was in contrast to it all, but somehow, at this point, none of that bothered her in the slightest. Inhaling, she reached up to slide her hand through sweaty violet locks, which clung to her cheeks and neck, and she fluffed the hair out from beneath the coat, its sticky feel upon her back creating an itch she could not reach to scratch.

"Shihouin." The voice sent chills up and down her spine. No matter how many times they met like this, no matter how much closer their hearts grew, he still said her name with such distance. Granted he had been using more emotion around her lately, progress was slow, but it was sure. "Come back to bed."

Yoruichi glanced towards her previous position, bright green eyes meeting her indifferent orbs. Even now, his rustled hair, and sloppy grin caused her lips to curl into a smile of her own. Although, she didn't quite know if being here had ever really been a good idea.

It was ludicrous; sleeping with the enemy. Funny, Yoruichi never did like that movie.

Dropping the coat off her shoulders, the Goddess observed his eyes feasting over her bare skin, making fire erupt from within the depths of her soul.

How did he _do_ that?

While she knew she could get him all hot and bothered, that was the whole reason he'd called her out here, only to ravish her without reprieve for hours. Truth be told, the Goddess never knew the nonchalant bastard had it in him.

Who'd have thought someone so devoid of emotion could pour _that_ much passion into a single session of love making? Really, she wished things would be a lot less complicated.

Ulquiorra raised the sheets invitingly, watching as she slipped beneath, her body molding into his straightforwardly. His pale skin was even more an eyesore against her deliciously dark tone. Though, that didn't seem to bother them.

Those sort of morals were the least of their worries.

The most pressing issue they faced happened to be their relationship. With her being on the Shinigami side, and him the Espada; there was no room for absolute growth. They were already sneaking around as it was. And she was getting tired of it!

It wasn't fair.

"Something troubles you." It wasn't a question. Ulquiorra's voice was soothing, his finger tips brushing over the bare skin of her shoulder before trailing down her arm. The sensations he caused… _Damn_. If he kept that up, she was never going to leave before sunrise.

Yoruichi fought a soft moan off with an indulgent sigh. His naturally cold skin sizzled against her, her body heat melting the frigid ice that usually encased his exterior. Moving closer, the Goddess found she wanted every inch of their skin to be firmly pressed against each other. Who knew when they would be free to spend such quality time together again.

The war was practically around the corner.

Aizen's plans changing left and right.

Neither knew what to think.

Neither knew who's court held the ball.

Seriously, how could things have gotten this fucked up?

"It's nothing, I just…" Her sensual voice trailed off. She opted to burying her head beneath his chin, her arms snaking around him to pull their bodies flush together. The feeling of bare skin mingling sent shocks of electricity throughout their bodies, both wanting to create friction yet again, but her partner wanted to know what was on her mind.

He hated it when she left him to wonder. Proclaiming it kept him interested, Yoruichi Shihouin was without a doubt a tease.

"Yoruichi." Her name fell effortlessly off his lips, its sound sending a shiver throughout her body, to which, he held her closer. His hand made small strokes up and down her back, tucking her further into his embrace. "You're worried about the war. And your friends?"

He never ceased to amaze her.

"Yes, but," She chuckled dryly, pulling back to meet his never changing gaze. "You too."

"Me too?" He fixed her with a puzzled look, or somewhat of one. She could read the subtle changes this time around.

"I'm worried about you. About this whole…situation." The admittance was easier than she thought, a sigh following her words before she sat up, her back towards him. The man took a moment to admire her smooth skin, noting the many battle scars that could not be healed by the Shinigami's precious Fourth Division. His finger tips traced those engravers, his brows furrowing only slightly.

Had this been them a couple months prior, he wasn't so sure he'd have cared. Definitely wouldn't have been in their current position. But what was done, is done. And he most certainly wouldn't change things from the way they turned out. Fate wanted them to be this way, and who was he to reject such a kind notion?

This woman brought purpose to his life. A ray of sunshine to light the darkest depths of his soul. She had become his heart; everything revolved around her. His life meant nothing anymore without her silhouette standing beside his own.

'_Hn.' _He inwardly grinned. _'Such differences a single woman can make.' _

Lifting up, Ulquiorra prodded Yoruichi to turn, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck as the sheets fell away from their upper halves. Her long violet hair tickled his face, but he buried his nose in it nonetheless. Her smell was intoxicating, enticing beyond belief.

"That is where a line is drawn between us." His words left her unsure, her brows furrowing as she leaned back. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing the spot below her eye before he ran the back of his hand along the silky surface. Her golden eyes entranced him. Captivation was something she did without realization, and this power she unknowingly had fascinated him. "You humans tend to think too much."

The smirk on his face was definitely evident now, causing one of her own to curl the corners of her lips up.

How did he do that?

How was it possible for someone who often lacked an expression, to simply wipe her worry away with mere words? With a single touch?

Yoruichi had thought that Kisuke was the only one able to share such a connection with her. Over the past couple of months, she found she was so very wrong in that aspect. Could it be, that she had opened her heart to this man? Her body was one thing. She didn't share it often, but when she did, there were usually no strings attached.

There was a whole shit load of strings here.

They had formed a bond. A bond everyone thought impossible, even themselves. Doubt had never been her strongest point, but she had felt a glimmer of it when she first realized that they were attracted to one another. If it hadn't been for Ichigo getting himself into trouble that fateful day, this moment would not exist.

Had she grown to love him?

"And you don't?" She countered, tilting her head slightly while her hands made use of his biceps; massaging the strong muscles with precision. The sly smirk on her face ignited a fire within him, and he didn't need to reply for her to know what he were thinking.

Really, she never intended for this to happen. The Goddess of Flash was held with such high esteem, she didn't want to tuck another betrayal under her belt. It wasn't exactly something to be proud of.

However, the first time she had kissed him left her with a hunger for more. Two months later, that hunger was still unquenchable. For the both of them, even.

Yoruichi didn't know Ulquiorra's side. She didn't know just when he fell for her, she only knew that he had. There had been times when it lit up in his eyes without him knowing, however brief the seconds might have been. The open portals into his soul were opened for that small amount of time, and it was enough for her to catch a glimpse.

What was really surprising was how fast he'd managed to wound his way into her heart. He seeped into the crevices of her body and mind, strengthening her spirit whilst reviving emotions long thought dead to her.

Their relationship was dangerous. Teetering the line of insanity.

Part of what drew her to him in this manner was the thrill of it. The Powers that Be only knew how much she hated leading a dull and trite life. She never fancied sticking with royalty, no matter of her noble blood, and she didn't believe in doing what everyone else wanted her to do. No one was made to be perfect. You could not live without possessing some sort of flaw.

His lips caressed her own in a gently rough fashion. Tongues barely grazing the other before their mouths succumbed to their beating hearts, and opened to allow the other exploration. Ulquiorra trailed his hand down her side, and up again, thumbs grazing the outer swell of her bountiful breasts. (Might I add he was quite fond of them!)

The need for air broke them apart, Yoruichi biting her lower lip from the sensations he caused to go through her form. Damnit, she had just got her hormones to calm themselves down! Fucking anatomies. She hated needing someone this badly. But hot damn, was the pleasure worth the frustration and aggravation.

"Regardless of what the outcome is of this war, I will not let you die." His words stunned her, catching her so off guard! Golden eyes bored into green, seemingly as if to question his sanity at the moment. Would he really go against his own team? Somehow, she found that to be slightly unbelievable. He was modest, and loyal. She never pegged him the type to rebel.

'_Then again, I also rebelled against who I was. Nobility never stopped me from committing a crime against one of Soul Society's most precious laws.' _She thought, amused.

"What changed?"

"My heart did." He admitted, allowing the affection he felt for her to show. Not even the scarred black tears upon his face could dissuade her from seeing the truth.

"This is madness." She uttered, feeling her back meet the mattress as his hands clasped her own. Their fingers threaded together, and he pushed her arms above her head, taking in every inch of delicious skin. Admiration shown in his eyes along with the requited feelings.

Her body shivered beneath him, his thighs powerful against her own as they easily spread hers apart. She found herself moaning at the feeling, eyes hazing over and darkening with desire.

"I know." He muttered with a lopsided grin, his chest pressing down firmly against her own, creating wonderful sensations. A strained sigh came from her, her body writhing before finding a comfortable position atop the mattress. With her lover currently in control, there was no way she would be leaving anytime soon. She didn't want to. "But you've never quite been the type to pass up a risk, now have you?" He challenged.

With a sexy grin, the Shihouin bent her knees up, rocking her hips up into his, eliciting a low growl from him. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, every muscle writhing in convulsion. Need coursed through her very being.

"Hell no." She agreed steadfast, his lips crashing down against her own in a hungry battle for control. Her mouth slanted hotly against his, moaning into his mouth before he pulled back.

"No matter what happens from this point on, know this. I lost my heart once, I will not lose it again."

In the depths of their hearts resided a feeling so powerful, nothing would be able to stand between them. Not the war, not the Espada, not even Aizen or the Shinigami.

* * *

**End Notes: **I don't feel as if this is complete… I could probably expand, but in a way, its at its own standstill. Hope you enjoyed it, even just a little bit. Sorry for any OOC-ness, I'm afraid I could never get into Tite's head. If its not too much trouble, please leave a review, and let me know what you thought, before exiting out. Thank you.


End file.
